


Out of the Dark

by botharetrue (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/botharetrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legend of Korra Inception-themed AU. Korra is the leader of the operation, Mako is the pointman, Asami is the architect, Bolin is the chemist, Tahno is the forger, Amon is the shade, Hiroshi is the tourist, and (tentatively) Tenzin is the mark. Don't take this too seriously (because I'm not).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea that sounded like fun, and I went with it. I don't intend to make this is full fledged fic, but there might be bits and pieces updated every once in awhile.

“Futures Industries is experiencing a little… friction from Republic City’s Council.”

“And why call me, Mr. Sato? What do you think I can do for you?”

Hiroshi smiled at her. “You’re the best in the four nations, Avatar, and there’s one thing that only you can do. Inception.”

Korra huffed a laugh. “You want me to perform inception so you can skirt around some city laws? This meeting wasn’t even worth my time.” She got up and started walking towards Naga.

“How far the Avatar has fallen. Don’t you wish you could come out of hiding already, Korra? The world could be ready to forgive you, with a little push. You could see your family again.”

Korra dropped from Naga’s back and stalked towards Hiroshi. “Don’t you dare bring my family into this, Sato.”

“I can make it happen, Avatar. I could bring you back. All I ask is inception.” Hiroshi watched as a flurry of emotions crossed Korra’s face, until finally, he saw acceptance. “Good. We have a deal, and I have just the architect for you. My own daughter, Asami. Come by my home in a few days time and I’ll introduce you.”

Hiroshi nodded to her as he climbed into his Satomobile. Korra put a hand on Naga for reassurance. She watched the sleek black machine drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, you’re an architect.” Korra’s voice was neutral. Asami Sato was everything Korra had expected: elegant, beautiful, and every inch the wealthy industrialist’s daughter. She’d met people like this in her adopted line of work. They were bored and had access and their skills were never as good they claimed. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“My father made sure I had an excellent education. You never know when someone will try to steal company secrets,” Asami said casually. She offered a line to Korra. “Fifteen minutes should be more than enough time to show you what I can do.”

They took their time wandering the elaborate city Asami built in her mind. Korra was impressed with the level of detail put into the work. When they sat down in a restaurant, she could read the specials off the menu.

“I have to admit, you’re not what I expected. Normally, it’s all endless shopping malls and tropical islands. Uh, no offense. I just mean this is amazing. I don’t think I could even build something like this.”

“Don’t feel bad. It’s the result of years of work. It takes an entire city to hide my secrets.” Asami led them around a corner, and soon they approached a gleaming gold stadium. “An exact replica of the one in Republic City. My father would take me to see matches every week, so I really got to know the place.”

In a blink, they were standing in the middle of a crowded stadium. The stands were cheering for a match happening in the arena below. Korra’s breath caught in her throat for a moment. She remembered bright, bright lights pouring from inside herself. The feeling for a hard skull under one hand and a beating heart under the other. A crowd screaming in fear.

Slowly, Korra realized the crowd outside her memory was silent. She felt a trickle of sweat run down the side of her face, and knew what she would see if she turned around.

“What are you doing here?” Asami asked someone behind Korra.

“Why don’t you ask the Avatar,” replied a deep voice.

Korra turned and faced Amon. She saw the burning eyes behind his mask.

“He’s from you? But how is that possible? This is my dream. Who is he?”

Korra closed her eyes. “I have secrets too.”

Around them, the crowd leapt into vicious action. Amon evaded the mob easily to get to Korra. She heard the telltale buzz, and for an instant her world glowed blue before she sunk into blackness.

When Korra woke up, Asami was furiously packing up the PASIV. “You’re going to explain this to me before my father’s plan goes any further, and your explanation better be good, Avatar Korra.”


End file.
